Ladies Man Naruto
by jon49357
Summary: dont have a summary yet


happy news everyone,this story is one of reasons why i haven't update for awhile

enjoy and leave a review

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ladies Man Naruto

Chapter 1:Hinata and Mikoto

At Apartment in the bedroom

A 16 year with blonde hair and he's name is Naruto and he's on bed as he looking at one girl at his age with long dark ink hair with white eyes and she wearing loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour with navy blue pants and her name is Hinata Hyuga and next to her is a woman like Hinata she also have long black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face and black eyes and she wearing a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and her name is Mikoto Uchina and the mother of his rouge best friend Sasuke, and she and Hinata are about to remove they clothes.

As Naruto remembering how all this begin and it start when he come back with his sensei Jiraiya whose one of the sannin.

Flashback early today

On the road that head toward a village called Konoha, walking toward the village is Naruto and next to him is a tall man with long spiky white hail named Jiraiya, Naruto stretch up his arms with a smile of excitement "man its feels like forever since we started training and now we finally heading back!" said Naruto who can't wait to return home.

Jiraiya nods to that "indeed its has been 2 and half years and whats more your are stronger then you were before" said Jiraiya as Naruto saidd "Thats right! and I can take on anyone! but after having Ichiraku Ramen!" said Naruto as he can't wait as Jiraiya sigh at that.

Time Skip a few hours later

After a few hours of walking on the road both Naruto and Jiraiya see Konoha within the distance meaning they almost home,"hey look pervy sage! We almost home!" said Naruto as he starts running before Jiraiya could reply of Naruto calling him 'pervy sage' As Naruto running and getting closer to the village and its gates he can't help by smile more cause he's back home.

At the gates of Konoha

Upon arriving, Naruot waits for Jiraiya to come up like that they can report in to the Hokage aka Tsunade, now both Naruto and Jiraiya walking the busy streets of Konoha and see that not much have change "wow nothing has change well expect they add in grandma Tsuande's face!" said Naruto as he see the the Hokage mount with a new a face that of Tsunade's.

Time skip 10 minutes later at the Hokage tower

Finally arriving the Hokage tower and meet up Tsunade to report in, when Jiraiya opens the door of Tsunade's office "we back Tsunade do you mis-"before he could finish he gets hit by an empty bottle of sake and it was thrown by a woman with blonde with two pony tails and she has a mark on her forehead and she is Tsunade and next to her is a her assistant Shizune as she holding a pink pig named ton ton, "there no in hell that I would miss you damn perv!" said Tsunade as Shizune and Naruto sweat drops of what happened.

After that short moment Jiraiya is up on his feet and he has a bottle shape mark on his face as he and Naruto reporting in to Tsunade as she nods to that "its good that both of you return from you're training" said Tsunade and before Naruto could ask Tsunade when he go on missions again "and before you ask Naruto no you can't go on mission until you have a check up which you have to report in 2 days and Shizune will be the one" said Tsunade as Shizune gets surprised by that "w what m me!" said Shizune as Tsunade smirks.

"Thats right and you can't say no and also you two are dismissed" said Tsunade as both Naruto and Jiraiya leave the office before both Tsunade and Shizune start arguing and closing the door as Jiraiya says "well that was unexpected dont you think so Naruto?" as Naruto nods.

Outside of the Hokage Tower

After what happen both Naruto and Jiraiya went they separate ways, Naruto was about to head toward Ichiraku's to get some ramen but however that change when he come cross Mikoto aka Sasuke's mom who was heading home, "Hey Miss Uchina!" yelled Naruto as he calls her out and Mikoto turn around and see Naruto "oh Naruto-kun its you" said Mikoto.

As Naruto from what he remember, Mikoto is one of two members of the Uchina clan that survive from the massacre years ago and the reason that she lived is cause she was out getting groceries for making dinner and when she return home and see everyone that she knew and loved are gone, killed by her oldest Son Itachi, Naruto walks up to her and ask he to walk around the village.

Somewhere in Konoha

Naruto is walking with Mikoto and talking to her like that he could catch up of what he missed while he was away for training, and he found out that almost everyone are one Rank higher then him and Neji is a Jouin and the biggest one that his good friend gaara is a Kage now which makes Naruto happy about that, "I see Gaara is a Kage now? good for him! that means I have to work even harder then before! after I bring back Sas-" he stops himself from finish saying Sasuke's name around Mikoto.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" before he finish "its quite alright Naruto-kun I'm over the fact that my son left the village to join up that snake" said Mikoto as Naruto say "how about we talk about something else? like how are you be doing?" said Naruto as Mikoto smiles "I'm being fine" said Mikoto but in her mind '_but I just feel sexual frustrated thats about it and it's so long since then I last get laid_' as she looks Naruto while he talking about his training '_he grow so much and so much handsome maybe I shou- no bad Mikoto bad he's your best friend's son!' _said the mind of Mikoto as she scolded herself for having thoughts of having sex with her best friend's son but her hormones won't listen to reason as the thought of having sex with Naruto becomes too great for her to hold back.

And what they don't know that they being follow by Hinata who saw early and wanted to say hello to him but couldn't cause she was too nervous to come up to him, as Hinata follows both Naruto Mikoto until they gone to a back ally where no one would go to.

As both with Hinata following behind, "Hey where we are? I never come to this part of the village before?" said Naruto as he wondering where they are but then he feels some soft against his back and he turn to see Mikoto whose placing her breasts against on blonde boy's back with blush on her "oh Naruto-kun" as she trying to seduce Naruto to have sex with her and before she say more, "I won't let you seduce Naruto-kun!" yelled Hinata who come out of hiding and walks up toward them then she pull Naruto away from Mikoto and she place his head between her breasts as her and Mikoto start arguing.

With both Hinata and Mikoto arguing as Naruto wondering whats going on while being between Hinata's breasts, after more then 10 minutes of hearing them arguing Naruto to step in and stop this by pulling himself out of Hinata's breasts and yelled "THATS ENOUGH!" then he kisses both of them which cause them to blush badly.

Flashback over

And before Naruto all 3 of them where heading toward his Apartment, once they enter and lock the door both Mikoto and Hinata put Naruto on the bed before they could remove they clothes and that leaves up to now, As Naruto on his bed as he watching both Hinata and MIkoto start removing they shirt/jacket.

Lemon scene (if don't like lemon? skip it to the end)

Mikoto is the first to remove her shirt to revealed her G but almost to a H size breast and they bounce as she try take off her skirt while Hinata had take off her jacket and show that she didn't a shirt or bra on and the size of her breasts are F and she having an easy time taking off her pants as Mikoto finally take off her skirt.

So now fully naked both crawl over to Naruto on his bed as Naruto blushing and shock then both start taking his clothes off and when Naruto slap out of his shock and removes his own clothes by taking off his jacket follow by his net shirt, finally he take off his pant and what both Mikoto and Hinata didn't expect to an 12 inches dick both can't help by both awe and scared, in Mikoto's mind _'h he's definitely way bigger then that jack of a husband_" as she licks her lips while Hinata whose blushing simply say "b big….!" as she a scared while Mikoto say to Naruto "Naruto-kun lay down please" said Mikoto.

Naruto does so as Mikoto to up to Naruto's dick and puts it in her mouth by giving him a blow job which bring forth pleasure for Naruto as Mikoto moving her head up and down as Hinata still deciding what to do then she looks at Naruto and decides what to do by for it, moving toward Naruto and starts making out with as Mikoto keeps sucking Naruto's dick as Hinata trying her best.

After a few of Hinata making out with Naruto as Mikoto sucking Naruto's dick until Mikoto stops by taking out of Naruto's dick "hey Hinata come here I want to teach you something" said Mikoto as Hinata finish making out with Naruto and goes over to Mikoto.

Hinata is now next to Mikoto while looking at very harden dick "now then, Hinata I will teach how to do a Titfuck by doing this" she grabs her G size breasts and place it on Naruto's dick in between as Hinata does the same with her F size breasts and Naruto couldn't believed of what he's feeling of the softness of they breasts on his dick, as they moving they breasts up and down as Mikoto starts licking the top of Naruto's dick and Hinata does the same which causes Naruto moans.

As both Mikoto and Hinata licking the top part of Naruto's dick while moving they breasts around it and keep doing so until Naruto cum and shoots out lots of his sperm which theres lot of it and the sprem covers both Mikoto's and Hinata's face and they breasts, both Mikoto and Hinata feel how thick Naruto's sperm is as Mikoto lick some off of her face when she taste it she couldn't believed how good it tasted, for Hinata it's her first time to see sperm, so like Mikoto did Hinata licks some and she too couldn't believed how good the sperm tasted.

Both look at Naruto's dick thats being covered by his sperm so they go over to and start licking it clean, their keep licking Naruto's dick until there no sperm left, upon done licking Naruto's dick Mikoto said to Naruto "since you're a Virgin Naruto-kun, Hinata will be your first" as Hinata blush at that idea but however though Naruto had something else in mind as he gets up and makes a cross hand sign and creates a shadow clone next to him, then Naruto grabs Hinata and kisses her which surprises her as she kisses back with a blush on her while the clone goes over to Mikoto.

Naruto place Hinata on her back against one of his pillow as she blushing badly "p please b be gentle w with me N Naruto-kun" said the blushing Hinata as Naruto kisses her lovingly while his dick is slowly entering Hinata's virgin pussy which caused Hinata to moaning while feeling a bit of as blood flowing out of her pussy.

When Naruto feels his dick completely inside of Hinata's pussy as he waits a few secs like that Hinata could used to it as he said "are you all right Hinata-chan?" as she reply back "y yes I'm, y you can m move now Naruto-kun b but g go slow p please" as Naruto nods to that as he moving slowly and making soft thrusts toward Hinata's pussy as she moans loudly.

And Unlike Naruto and Hinata, both Mikoto and the clone are fucking like they were in heat as Mikoto whose atop of the clone and she riding the clone's dick "THATS IT! FUCK ME HARDER NARUTO-KUN! FUCK THIS MILF MORE WITH YOUR HUGE OF A THING!" yelled MIkoto as she screaming in pleasure as the shadow clone of Naruto is holding on to Mikoto's soft yet pump ass while he slamming his dick into her pussy as her breasts bouncing out of control, Mikoto lay down and her breasts against the clone's chest as she and the clone kisses each other while the clone thrusting his dick into her pussy harder then he was before.

Back with Naruto and Hinata, After minutes of letting Hinata get used it Naruto is now fucking her harder and faster which makes the Hyuga girl screams for more "MORE NARUTO-KUN! FUCK ME MORE WITH YOUR HUGE DICK!" yelled Hinata as she screaming in pleasure as her breasts bouncing up and down fiercely and has her legs wrap around Naruto's wrist as he fucking her more then before "damn Hinata-chan your pussy is getting tighter!" said Naruto as he fucks her more.

Then Naruto turn to see how his clone and Mikoto and he smirk as he see his clone fucking Mikoto doggy style while holding on to her arms as he fucks her harder as Mikoto yell out "IF YOU KEEP FUCKING ME LIKE THIS NARUTO-KUN I WOULD BE FOREVER YOUR WOMAN! YOUR SEX ADDICTIVE WOMAN WHO LOVES YOUR HUGE DICK SO MUCH!" as her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes are looking back, then Naruto look back at Hinata who also has her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she yell out "NARUTO FUCK ME MORE! LIKE HER PLEASE MAKE ME ALSO YOUR WOMAN! YOUR HYUGA WOMAN! I'D WILL LET YOU DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO DO WITH ME AND I EVEN LET YOU FUCK MY MOTHER!" Naruto gets a little a surprised at that but he quickly forget about that as he and his Clone cum inside Hinata's and MIkoto's pussies.

"I gonna cum!" yelled Naruto/Clone as both unload a huge amount of sperm inside Hinata's/Mikoto's pussy as the shadow clone 'poof' away leaving Mikoto her pussy full of sperm which it's slowly flowing out of her as she breathing hard with a dark red blush on her while Naruto takes his dick out of Hinata's pussy which a big flow of sperm out of her as well her juice and Hinata is breathing hard with a dark red blush like Mikoto's.

Like both Hinata and Mikoto Naruto is also breathing hard and say "man that was awesome and I'm still good to go so" he goes to Mikoto and enters her pussy with one thrust into it which makes her yell out "YOU'RE FUCKING ME AGAIN SO SOON NARUTO-KUN! I JUST CUM NOT THAT LONG AGO!" as she screaming then Naruto look at Hinata and said "say Hinata-chan how about you let Mikoto clean your pussy for you by licking it" and Hinata nods to as she blushing and goes to them and place her pussy that still full of Naruto's seed atop of Mikoto and the Uchina woman starts licking the sperm off of Hinata's pussy as she starts moaning while Naruto starts fucking Mikoto's pussy.

With Naruto thrusting into Mikoto harder as she licking Hinata's pussy even though there no more of Naruto's sperm since Mikoto lick all of it yet she keeps licking Hinata's pussy more as Hinata herself is moaning like crazy while playing her breasts, Mikoto keeps licking as well going deeper into Hinata's pussy while Naruto thrusting into her pussy more and she could feel Naruto's dick reaching her womb while Naruto leads closer to Hinata and kisses her and she kisses back.

This keep going unstop for 30 minutes until Naruto cums inside of Mikoto's pussy as she Mikoto makes Hinata cum watch Mikoto taste Hinata's pussy juice and she likes the taste of it then Hinata falls over to the bed while blushing and breathing with Naruto taking his dick out of Mikoto which other wave of his seed flow out of Mikoto's pussy since she can't take all of it, as Both Hinata and MIkoto catching they breath Naruto who still good to because of his stamina that he build during all there years of training "look let we keep going until both you pass out! and its still only noon so we going to have lot more fun" said Naruto as Hinata and Mikoto blush badly at what Naruto said.

Time Skip/Lemon over

Its now night time and Naruto had until sex with Hinata and Mikoto until around 6:59 and now he taking Hinata by carrying her on his back since he doesn't her father come after him and lets Mikoto stay at his place for the night, But however though there one Problem that Naruto has and that is "I forget! Her House is on the other side village!" yelled Naruto.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

thats it end of chapter of 1 and still tune for chapter 2

thanks for reading and also sooner or later there going to be a fix version of this chapter

anyway cya next time laters


End file.
